Brother
by BlackFox909
Summary: He is my brother...even if not fully...he is my brother. We were not born the same way. We had different lives...different childhoods. But, he is my brother and I will find him. And I will save him. AU


_**I own nothing, this is just an idea that won't leave my head.**_

* * *

Minato Namikaze was a well-known, famous, inventor. He has made many items that people would have thought of if it wasn't for him. He has been praised due to his bright mind for many years, since he was a child he has been labeled as a genius.

He had anything one can dream of: he was wealthy; he was married to a beautiful wife, Kushina; he had a job that he loved to go to. Even though he and his wife did not have any children of their own, they did not mind and were happy.

It did not come to a surprise to him, when people would come to him for help, even though there were times when he could not helped all of them. But, it did come to a surprise to him when the Orochimaru a famous scientist had come to him for help.

Minato actually loved to work with scientist, as they were seekers, seeking to understand the principles of the universe, large and small. While as an inventor, he does not seek to discover new understanding of nature, he seeks to create ways to apply that understanding of nature.

Orochimaru was childhood friends with Jiraiya, Minato's very own adopted father, along with Tsunade. So, Minato did know Orochimaru, but he also knew that Orochimaru was not a very social person and he disliked to ask for help.

But, he was even more curious about Orochimaru's idea, the idea to create an artificial being, whose body will heal other illnesses. Do not get him wrong, he did not fancy experimenting on living things. But, the idea to create a being that will be able to save others' lives, now that got him thinking. So, he did a stupid thing, he agreed to work with Orochimaru.

* * *

5 Years Later: Project Kaguya

Kaguya, an artificial being, a being that took five years to create. Minato's skills and brain made this beautiful creation. She did not yet have a body, she currently just had the form of a woman's torso. Of course, everything that was within the torso was artificial: the heart, the lungs, and the most important part the female reproductive organs. After some time Minato was finally able to create a machine that will help with the creation Kaguya's body. He and Orochimaru's team created her so she would be the carrier of the creature of their goal.

On the side some of the scientist started working the idea of making a human-hybrid, Minato rather ignore everything that they did and just focus on working on Kaguya. As soon as they finish her, they can start on working on their true goal.

Orochimaru did not speak to him about what the other scientist were doing, and Minato did not ask. After the first year Orochimaru rarely came to the lab, the times he did come he just left some notes, and look upon the growth of the project.

Minato looked at the head that his invention, which he called Shinju, was in the middle of creating, the delicate face of a young woman. There was many things that was very noticeable. The first thing that one's eyes were drawn to, about the head is that there were two horn-like protrusions that stuck out of her head. Another was a third eye on the center of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. The eyes were white with no pupils and slight hints of lavender. The head was placed on top of the torso, as Shinju sealed it within place creating a neck to distinguish the head from the torso.

"Good Day. Can you hear me?"

" **Yes."** Her voice did not sound human yet, it sounded more like a robot.

"ID. Identification."

" **Kaguya."**

"Can you move your head?" The head moved to the left then to the right. "Your eyes now." The white eyes start to look around the room. "Very good." Minato nodded his head. "Do you know who you are and why you were created?"

" _ **I am Kaguya, I am a creation to be the carrier for the thing that will save the humankind."**_ Her voice sounded more human than before, but not completely.

"Correct. You were created to be the mother."

" _ **Mother?"**_

As she spoke Shinju gave her arms, "Can you move your arms?" She began to move them, looking upon them with wonder as a skin-like texture started to cover the robotic arms. As she did this Shinju placed legs on her body. Shinju placed her down so she was standing on her own.

"Go ahead take a few steps." She walked with some hesitation in the steps, but quickly became graceful as a skin-like texture grew on her new body. "Good." Pure white hair started to grow from her head, it grew long enough to hide her newly naked body.

Minato walked up to her, "So how do you like your body?"

" _ **It is perfect."**_ She gave him a smile.

"Do you know who I am?" He spoke as he handed her a white gown to help cover her body.

" _ **Your name is Namikaze Minato. You are one of my creators."**_

"Yes, you are the first ste-" Someone walked in, he was Rasa and he was one of the top scientist that was working on the human-hybrid.

He spoke in a harsh, yet unwilling tone, "Namikaze, can I speak to you?"

"Oh. Okay, Kaguya goodbye."

" _ **Good Day, Namikaze Minato."**_

Rasa and Minato walked out of the room, "Namikaze, have you and Orochimaru placed eggs within the Project-K, yet?"

"We have created a new type of egg, just for _Kaguya_. Using the basic form of many different mammals, along with artificial additions." That was one of the only thing Orochimaru stayed for.

"Are they ready for use?"

"We believe so, but we still need to study how will they gro-."

"The other scientists and I have being working on our Project, Project B."

"And what do you need me for?"

"We are asking every male worker to donate some sperm. In order to further our research." Rasa then handed Minato a cup, "We need it by the end of this week." He spoke as he left Minato alone.

"Huh?"

* * *

1 year and 2 months later

Kushina is a beautiful woman, married to her childhood sweet-heart. When Minato agreed to work with Orochimaru she was complete against the idea. But, she did not speak her thoughts as she knew how Minato is, so for a rare moment she kept her mouth shut.

But, now with the news that Tsunade gave her. She did not want Minato working along with Orochimaru. Even since he started to work with him, he rarely came home. If she told the true, she was rather jealous of his project. She knew that while this Project was important to him, Minato loves her and would stay with her if she asks him to.

"I'm going to have a baby." Minato walked out of the kitchen, with an confused look on her face.

"Huh? A baby?" He had not heard her full sentence only heard the last word.

"I'm going to be a mother!" She hold in the happiest as she told him the news that she been trying to keep in.

Minato was in shock, "And I'm going to be a father."

"A mother."

"I'm going to be a father!"

"A mother." She ran to him.

"Imagine that, I'm going to be a father!" He put her into a hug.

* * *

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm quitting. Kushina is pregnant and we are moving." Minato stood up with confidence, but that could not hide the happiest that he was glowing with.

"If that you think that if what you want then okay." Orochimaru could not believe his luck, a way to get rid of Minato without doing anything.

"I'm going to explain to Kaguya as to why I am no longer going to be here." Minato then left the room.

* * *

" _ **So, you are going to leave?"**_

"Yes, I am going be with my wife and child."

" _ **You not be here for the birth of my child?"**_

Minato was shocked to hear this news, "The process worked?"

" _ **Correct."**_

"That is amazing."

* * *

"Orochimaru, should we not tell him about the fetus was a created with his sperm?"

"No, he is the son of Jiraiya. If he found out that it is his then his soft heart would defeat his brain." Orochimaru had a frown upon his face. "Minato will try to stop our work."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
